Si ça avait été différent
by Morgane30
Summary: Si Sookie n'avait jamais été avec Bill, qu'aurait-il pu se passer avec Eric ? Au début ? Comment aurait-il fait pour l'avoir ? L'aurait-il eu ?


_Je tiens à préciser que quelques changements ont été apportés dans cette histoire... Notamment René n'est pas mort, mais en prison. Et les autres changements... Vous les découvrirez et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ;)_

_

* * *

_

**1**

Comment dire non à son meilleur ami quand il vous demande de vous occuper de son bar pendant son absence ? Personnellement, je ne le peux pas. Je devais tant à Sam que ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit. Il ne prenait jamais de vacances si bien que quand il se décidait enfin à quitter _Chez Merlotte_, on pouvait sortir le champagne.

Seulement, ce n'était pas mon genre. Cela jaserait probablement à Bon Temps. « Sam Merlotte parti en vacances ! Incroyable mais vrai. » mais j'étais certaine que s'éloigner d'ici lui ferait du bien. Surtout depuis Bill... et la tentative de meurtre à mon encontre. Mais ça, c'était du passé, non ? Et je n'avais plus à craindre pour ma vie ou celle des autres femmes susceptibles de fricoter avec les vampires.

Ah oui, vous ne le savez probablement pas, mais les vampires existent ! Je vous assure. Ils ont fait leur coming-out il y a des années de cela. Imaginez notre surprise, à nous pauvres humains lorsque nous avons appris que ces créatures effrayantes tirées de ces livres tels que le célèbre Dracula de Bram Stocker n'étaient pas tirées de l'imagination d'un homme et de d'autres par la suite mais qu'ils existaient bel et bien et que jusque là, nous ne soupçonnions rien.

Seulement j'étais contente de ne pas avoir raconté mon voyage à Dallas à mon patron et meilleur ami, sinon à coup sur, il aurait tout laissé tomber pour faire la peau au vampire Viking. Les hommes je vous jure, se sont de vrais brutes quand il s'agissait des femmes. Mais je n'avais rien dit et se n'était pas plus mal. A y repenser, je me rappelais que si j'avais réfléchi un minimum, j'aurais compris qu'il me mentait et je ne me serais à coup sur pas faites avoir comme une bleue. Me voilà liée à deux vampires maintenant !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris sérieux ? D'accord, quand j'y repense, je me dis que je n'avais pas forcément que ça à faire réfléchir à si il me mentait ou pas, si il risquait de mourir ou pas et il m'avait sauvé la vie... en me protégeant de son corps. Corps massif je l'accorde, mais sans lui, je n'aurais probablement pas survécu à cet attentat contre les vampires de Dallas. Sans Eric, je serais morte avec quelques vampires et mon nom aurait été ajouté à ceux des humains qui ont péri ce jour là. Tout ça à cause d''une haine entre nos deux espèces... Mais au final, j'avais bu son sang et plusieurs choses avaient changé. Mais je m'en voulais toujours de m'être faite manipulé aussi facilement par lui !

Étais-je aussi manipulable ou était-ce que par des vampires ? Qu'il se pointe au bar pendant l'absence de Sam, moi je fais quoi ? Je sors le fusil à pompe qui se trouve sous le comptoir et j'en termine avec sa vie ? Peut-être que ces pensées, cette attirance que je ressentais depuis ce lien disparaîtrait... Peut-être que Bill occuperait toutes mes pensées, comme avant ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour montrer à Bill qu'il avait un immense pouvoir ? Pour s'être lié à son « humaine »... mais j'avais appris une chose de mon erreur : Eric Northman est un manipulateur hors catégorie.

**- Sookie ? Tu rêvasses encore ?** Me demanda Sam, qui préparait toujours la paperasserie, comme si il me parlait. Ah oui ! Nous étions en réunion. Oups.

**- Excuse moi, j'avais en effet la tête ailleurs, mais c'est bon je t'écoute.**

**- Sookie, tu as l'air pensif ces temps-ci, quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu veux que je décale mes vacances ?**

**- Ah non Sam, il en est hors de question ! Tu les mérites ces vacances.**

**- Oui je sais... mais...**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu en as besoin. Si je m'écoutais, je partirais avec toi et m'éloignerais d'ici un temps mais je ne peux pas...**

**- Je ne pense pas pouvoir te faire changer d'avis, une place est libre tu sais dans la voiture.**

**- Merci, mais non, toi tu dois te détendre un peu après Maryann, moi je m'en sortirais, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Lui souris-je, espérant le rassurer. Il avait manqué de se faire tuer en servant de sacrifice humain à une folle hystérique et malheureusement immortel donc il les méritait, non ? J'avais cru le perdre d'ailleurs cette nuit là, j'étais rentrée depuis peu de mon voyage à Dallas et j'avais cru que revoir Bon Temps serait un soulagement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, que j'appris que ma maison était le QG d'une ménade qui avait tout d'abord déjà manqué de me tuer pour enfin me rendre compte qu'elle manipulait les habitants de Bon Temps. Ils déraillaient complètement. Peu de personnes étaient épargné : nous avions réussi Bill et moi à faire revenir Tara, mais Bill avait du s'absenter. Lafayette et moi dûmes nous rendre dans le repaire du monstre et accessoirement ma maison pour récupérer ma meilleure amie. Mais nous n'y étions pas arrivé, Mon ami cuistot partit rejoindre les autres et moi je me retrouverais témoin de Maryann pour son mariage avec son Dieu : Dyonisos. Charmant, non ? Et le cadeau de mariage n'était nul autre que Sam, pour son côté métamorphe... Bill ne m'avait rien dit concernant leur plan, j'avais cru Sam mort, mais plus tard je compris que mon vampire de petit ami avait travaillé avec Sam pour libérer Bon Temps du jougs de cette ménade. Cependant, Sam avait quand manqué de mourir et si il ne prenait pas ces vacances, il m'aura sur le dos !

Quant à mon état il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. J'avais un vampire pour veiller sur moi la nuit et une meilleure amie le jour. Après l'histoire Maryann et la mort d'Eggs, je n'avais pas voulu laisser ma meilleure amie pleurer voir même déprimer pour l'homme qu'elle aimait et nous avions rangé le bordel qu'avaient mis les lobotomisés de Bon Temps. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et je comprenais parfaitement. Peu de personnes en réalité se rappelaient de tout les détails, nous devons être trois : Bill, Sam et moi. Je ne voulais pas oublier personnellement, même si j'étais dans l'incapacité de me faire hypnotiser pour parvenir à effacer cela de ma mémoire. Mais j'avais appris en testant sur Eggs que je pouvais aider ceux qui voulaient se souvenir. Seulement je ne le ferais pas, ses souvenirs l'ont tellement attristé qu'il a fini avec une balle dans la tête... Encore une fois par l'intermédiaire d'un autre, j'avais causé la mort de quelqu'un.

**- Bon Sookie, je doute de pouvoir monopoliser ton attention en ce moment. Tu sais où me joindre en cas de besoin, je serais toujours dispo pour t'écouter.**

**- Merci Sam, j'espère que tu profiteras de ces vacances et que tu retrouveras ce que tu cherches.**

Lui dis-je, sachant qu'il recherchait sa famille depuis peu de temps, sa vraie famille, pas celle qui l'avait abandonné quant ils avaient découvert sa « particularité » mais ses origines. Il me sourit et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Tu vas me manquer Sookie. Prends soin de toi et fais attention quand même aux vampires.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les vampires Sam, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre...**

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et vint lui murmurer **« Tu vas me manquer aussi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. »** avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à son pick-up. Lorsqu'il y monta en hésitant encore entre rester et partir, je dus souffler qu'il comprit tout de suite. Il finit par monter et se fut avec un sourire et des signes avec la main que je vis mon meilleur ami partir en vacances, me laissant un bar à tenir et trop de responsabilités qui me feront forcément arrêter de penser aux vampires de Louisiane, non ?

Je finis par découvrir la réponse à peine dix minutes plus tard lorsqu'Arlène fit son entrée et que je me rendis compte qu'elle était encore plus désagréable qu'avant... OK, alors là y a un problème. Mais je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec ses soucis de grossesse. Lafayette finit par se mettre au fourneau et je tentais de voir si il allait bien. Il avait lui aussi eu son lot de surprises : tout d'abord Eric et sa punition puis Maryann... A croire que nous aurions tous besoin de vacances. Mais j'étais contente d'avoir sorti mon ami d'entre les griffes du vampire viking, même si cela m'avait valu de devoir partir à Dallas pour l'aider à retrouver son créateur... qui s'était offert au soleil sous mes yeux. J'avais été la dernière personne à voir Godric en vie et je devrais vivre avec ce souvenir, pour Godric. Malgré ce que pouvait être Eric : un viking buté, manipulateur, mauvais, carrément sexy, j'avais découvert un Godric bon... A croire qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça. Mais il y avait de l'amour entre les deux hommes, Eric pouvait bien démentir prétextant qu'il ne saisissait pas ce qu'était l'amour, j'en étais sure. Je les avais vu l'un envers l'autre et cela m'avait fait bizarre, voir Eric si... sensible. Trop bizarre !

**- Ça y est Sam est parti ?** Me demanda Lafayette alors que je passais déposer les commandes prises. Nous avions ouvert il y a une heure que le bar était déjà bondé. Le lieu où on pouvait voir tout les poivrots de Bon Temps au fait se rassembler, c'était ici. Convivial et sympa avec les serveuses en mini short et tee-shirt. Le coin qui plaisait je crois. Et là où il se passait le plus de choses aussi...

**- Oui, j'ai cru ne pas arriver à le faire quitter le bar. Il y est soit attaché soit il n'aime vraiment pas les vacances.**

**- Je crois que notre patron est quelque peu bizarre.**

**- Si tu savais à quel point...**

Lui dis-je, sachant que peu de personnes connaissaient la vraie nature de Sam Merlotte. Le passé de Sam était un mystère pour nous tous. Il était arrivé un jour, avait ouvert ce bar grill et s'était fait son trou. Il ne quittait pas souvent son bar, habitait un mobilhome derrière son bar et possédait quelques maisons à Bon Temps même. Un mystère ! Cette petite bourgade en regorgeait c'était certain. Je repartis au travail,le reste du service fut tranquille, Arlène faisait son travail, sans broncher ou autre, mais ses mauvaises ondes emplissaient tellement mon cerveau que je finis par couper mon don. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir me stopper pour aller me chercher un paracétamol qui agira au bout d'un temps. Mais alors vraiment pas envie !

Aurais-je oublié de mentionner le fait que j'étais « spéciale » ? Surement vu que c'est un secret, enfin ça devrait l'être. Ils ont des soupçons, y en a même qui savent, en sont persuadés, d'autres cherchent à se convaincre que ça ne peut être vrai, que je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'ils veulent à tout prix cacher. Et croyez moi y aurait un paquet de choses que je pourrais balancer de tout côtés. Je serais probablement l'instigatrice de nombreuses disputes, divorces... si je faisais ça, mais il est vrai que j'avais de quoi le faire. Je pouvais lire dans les pensées des gens... humains je veux dire : les vampires je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y parviens pas. Peut-être ne pense-t-il pas ? Mais Bill m'a démontré le contraire, Eric aussi... Donc il y a une autre explication pour ce mystère qui entoure ma télépathie. Mais petit point positif : je ne suis pas la seule télépathe, le seul autre que j'ai vu se trouve à Dallas mais je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui avait vécu ce que j'ai vécu.

Sinon à part ça, rien de particulier ne s'est passé, enfin à part les quelques événements habituels : nous avons servi des clients, peu de verres ont été cassés, de couverts également. Les gros homophobes de la ville n'ont pas cherché de noises à Lafayette et ses plats et Arlène a montré avec grand talent qu'elle pouvait afficher un sourire commercial comme toute serveuse après maintes années de service. Sinon pauvres clients qui se demanderaient ce qu'avaient les serveuses avec tout les problèmes qu'une femme normale avait, nous on en avait encore plus... Les joies de vivre avec la peur au ventre probablement ? Je pense que c'est ça. La fin de la soirée finit par venir, aucun vampire ne fit son apparition à mon plus grand plaisir, même Bill ne s'était pas pointé et je l'en remerciais. J'étais si fatiguée que je ne passerais pas chez lui ce soir. Ni les prochains si ça se trouve. J'étais la première arrivée et la dernière à partir. Serait-ce la même chose tant que Sam ne sera pas revenu ? Je n'étais malheureusement pas voyante pour le savoir.

_Chez Merlotte_ fut fermé et moi je rentrais dans ma voiture jaune, mettant le contact avant que je n'aperçoive un bout de papier sur mon pare-brise. Je soufflais, remettant à plus tard le moment de le lire. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir d'ici pour rien, j'étais tout simplement trop crevée pour ça. Je démarrais la voiture, espérant qu'il ne pleuve pas pour ne pas perdre ce papier. Peut-être était-ce un mot doux ? Je n'y croyais pas personnellement, mais autant s'imaginer des choses plaisantes.

Je passais par le chemin menant à la maison des Stackhouse, le lieu qui m'avait vu grandir, où je m'étais fait des souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, c'était mon chez moi. Quoiqu'il s'y soit passé, Granny me l'avait légué et je voulais me souvenir d'elle dans cette maison, ne pas perdre la maison familiale qui avait vu grandir tant de Stackhouse. Une fois garé à l'extérieur, je sortis du véhicule tel un zombie, en plus classe bien entendu et vint chercher ce mot, levant l'essuie-glace. Une fois ceci fait, je rentrais sans même fermer la porte, à quoi bon ? Personne ne venait m'embêter enfin je n'avais pas reçu de menaces de mort ces temps-ci. Mes yeux à cette pensée se portèrent sur le bout de papier qui se trouvait dans ma main et tout de suite, j'hochais la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas en être une. Mais je ne l'ouvris pas pour vérifier, montant à la place les escaliers de l'entrée pour arriver à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre -anciennement celle de Granny.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me déshabillais, ôtant tout ce que je portais avant de filer sous la douche, qui me réveilla un tant soit peu. Me donnant assez de forces pour mettre un bas de pyjama et un débardeur et filer me mettre sous mes draps, les cheveux mouillés, le mot posé sur la table de chevet. Je me mis à penser à « Pourquoi remettre à plus tard ce que l'on peut faire tout de suite ? » et une fois la réponse trouvée, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée, ne sachant même pas qu'un vampire m'observait depuis la fenêtre heureusement fermé. Parce que j'étais tout simplement fatiguée.


End file.
